Singing to the fishes!
by ninjapixie27
Summary: Link has always had a crush on tetra, he's just been waiting for the right moment to make his move... This is a short little Link Tetra oneshot thing. I don't know if it's any good though. That's why you people need to review and tell me! XD


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Tetra sat inside her cabin, staring up at the ceiling. There was nothing to do on her ship today except boss around the pirates. Of course, today was the one day that they had actually done as they were told, and had gotten their work done. Even Gonzo had decided to leave her alone! Not that she would resort to talking to him anyway, but still. It was very unusual that a day like this came around, and when one finally does it is ruined by boredom.

Tetra was just about to give up and go look for Gonzo, when she smelled something burning. At first she thought that the ship was being bombed, but then she remembered; it was Link's turn to cook for the pirates. Quickly and quietly, Tetra snuck down to the kitchen. Once she was there, she hid behind a barrel so that Link wouldn't see her.

Link was standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a fish. He appeared to be…. Dancing with it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, he was singing. To the fish!

Tetra tried to contain her laughter as Link belted out the lyrics to Butterfly by .

" Ay Ay Ay am your little butterfly! Green black and blue paint the colors in the sky!" Link sang to the fish.

_I am so glad that thing is dead so that it doesn't have hear any of this! _Thought Tetra. She was trying so hard not to laugh! Link was funny anyway, but he was even funnier when he didn't know he was being watched.

" Ay Ay Ay am your little butterfly! Green black and blue paint the colors in the sky!" Link finished his song. Tetra was just about to jump out and tell Link about what she had seen, when he suddenly went into a spazz attack on the floor.

Thinking that he might be seriously hurt, Tetra ran to his side.

"Link! Are you ok?!" Link sat up immediately.

" Tetra! Ummm… how long have you been in here?" He asked nervously.

" I saw you sing to the fish. Now what the heck were you doing on the floor?!"

" I was break dancing. Couldn't you tell?" Link asked, as though it should have been obvious. Tetra punched Link in the face.

" Owwww! What was that for?" Link asked angrily.

" You idiot! I thought you were seriously hurt!" Tetra tried her best to sound angry. She was really just relieved that Link was ok.

" So…" Link sounded confused now, "you mistook my awesome break dancing, as me having a muscle spasm? Wow, some people just don't understand the art of dance!" He said the last sentence with a French accent for effect.

"So you're saying that I don't understand dance?!" This time Tetra had no problem sounding angry. " You now Link, I bet I'm a better dancer than you are."

" Oh really? I'll take you up on that bet! Let's have a dance off, tonight after dinner!"

" It's on elf boy! Oh and by the way, that fish you were dancing with? Well, just give that one to Gonzo."

"You got it!"

**AFTER DINNER…**

Link and Tetra stood on opposite sides of the ships main deck. Tetra was so nervous that she was sweating. She wasn't nervous because she thought that she was going to lose. But she had never really danced in front of anyone before. Especially not_ Link_.

" Ok Gonzo, play the track!" Tetra yelled after she was done giving herself a mental pep talk. Immediately the ship was filled with the sound of Cascada's Evacuate The Dance floor.

As soon as Tetra started dancing, she couldn't stop. She completely forgot about everything around her. She danced for the first 30 seconds of the song, then stopped to let Link dance. When she looked up to let him know it was his turn, she found him staring at her, mouth agate.

Tetra's insecurities instantly came rushing back to her. _Oh gosh! How bad was I?! That's great Tetra. Nice one. You finally get a chance to show him your moves and-_

Tetra was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Links voice.

"Tetra?" He asked puzzled. Tetra couldn't respond. She didn't know what to say. Link started walking towards her. She was sure now that he was going to come make fun of her. But when he got to where she was standing, Link took Tetra's hand and waved up in the air.

"Long live the queen of the sea!" He shouted. The pirated joined in and they all started chanting. Tetra was so shocked. But, of course, it wouldn't be like her to take a compliment without commenting on it.

" So Link, since I totally kicked your butt on the dance floor, what's my prize?"

Link looked up at her with his Jade green eyes.

"Your prize…. Is a kiss…" Tetra's heart skipped a beat as soon as he said those words. _Yes!,_ she thought, _He is finally gonna kiss me!_ " From Gonzo!" Link finished out his sentence. This time Tetra's heart stopped.

" Ewww! I can handle gutting fish and living with a bunch of slobs, but I will _nawt_ kiss _that!_"

" Well…." Link said," I guess I'll just have to kiss you then. Before Tetra could pretend to be grossed out, Link had his lips on hers. After a short period of time, Link pulled away.

Tetra felt like she was flying. Nothing to could ruin this moment for her! After what had seemed like years of waiting for Link to make a move, he had finally kissed her!

Later that night, Link sat awake in his cabin. Since the day that he had first met Tetra, he had been looking for the perfect moment to show her how he really felt. And as he lied awake on his bed, he sighed and whispered into the night:

"Finally."

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! **

This is my first Link+Tetra fic, so please review and let me know if I'm any good at writing for this couple! But don't be too harsh… I beg you! Oh and thanks for reading!


End file.
